Moonlit Nights
by ThoughtsofaSpazz
Summary: A little story about a girl's crush who ends up loving her but they have to go through some stuff to get where they want to be.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm tired mom," I yelled down the stairs, "I'm just gonna go to bed." "Ok!" she yelled back. I ran into my room and opened the window. I was sneaking out for a night on the town with the guy of my dreams and the feeling was invigorating. "Ready to go?" he said as I slid into the passenger seat. "'s go!" I said and we pulled out of the drive way into the open road. We drove for what seemed like hours but was actually minutes. He stopped in the park entrance. His headlights turned off and everything plunged into a darkness that seemed only the streetlights could cut through. He turned to face me. "I've been working on a new song," he said as he pulled a guitar from the back seat. He played the most beautiful ballad I'd ever heard. When he had finished I replied, "That's sweet. Who's it for?" He just simply smiled and said "you." I blushed and even in the dark he could see that I was.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight," he whispered as he slowly pushed my hair behind my ears. I just chuckled shyly and smiled. "Thanks" I replied softly. The moment had finally came, he was leaning in for something greater than any hug or friendly gesture, then I heard AT&T ringing and we both parted awkwardly, "I have to take this..." he said, I simply replied, "Ok, I'll wait" he let out a sigh and slipped out of the car. So many things raced through my mind as I watched his lips move as he mumbled into his phone, through the clouded window. I thought about all the possibilities of things that could happen when he got back into the car…but not the one that actually happened. "I'm sorry," he said as he got back in the car, "I have to head to the office. There was a 'disturbance.' " He let out another long sign as the key turned and the engine roared to life. He pulled out of the park and start driving back to my house.

When we got into the drive, he unbuckled me and said "See you at school tomorrow?" "Yeah, I guess." I replied, having been disappointed by the nights turn-out. I climbed up the tree and into my room. Slowly I dressed into my pajamas, all the time thinking about tonight. If only he hadn't been called…It could have been wonderful. I laid down on my bed and got under the sheets. Placing my arms behind my head I stared off into the dark, listening to the low music I put on when I go to sleep. My mind wandered to the many things that were going on at school tomorrow. One thing it stayed on though was the fact that I had 3 classes with him tomorrow. I slowly drifted into a deep sleep and began to dream.

I was in school. I knew it was a dream 'cause I got there on a bus that could float on air and school was in the middle of a hole. I walked in and it looked the same as it normally looks. I walked into first period and there he was. Sitting on my desk waiting for me to come in. "Hey there beautiful" he said. "Hello" I replied politely. "Sorry about last night, I really wanted to spend time with you." He said softly, almost whispering it into my ear. I got chills down my spine and just said "uh huh"; the only thing I could think of. The teacher came in just at the instant I was beginning to feel faint. He just stared at my all during class with his eyes that I could just sink into. He didn't stop looking at me until the bell rang. I began to pack up my things, and walk out the door. I dropped a single pencil on the ground and he caught it before it hit the ground. "This yours?" he said, handing it to me. "I guess." I said. "I'll walk with you to 2nd period. I want to talk to you about something." I could tell that he was trying to say something important but I didn't know what. Second period was the same as first. He never stopped looking at me. When the bell rang, I expected him to wait for me and walk with me to third. He just walked out the door though, that made me wonder and I followed him. The instant I got out of the classroom he wrapped his whole body around mine. Having his arms around my waist, he picked me up and carried me into a closet nearby. "I've been waiting for you" he said as he sat me on a table and turned on the light. "WHAT are you doing?!" I practically yelled. "I'm gonna be late for third period!" "Don't worry about that. I told Mr. Frank you were absent again. He's going to send your work to the office." He whispered, obviously hoping no one would find us. Suddenly, everything went dark, and I heard an alarm. It wasn't long before I realized it was my clock and I had to get up for school. At this point, I was excited for the day ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

I got ready for the day like any other. Except, I chose an outfit that showed off my curves and walked downstairs for a light breakfast. I kept running the dream over and over in my head. I needed to know what happens in that closet! I wanted to know how he was going to act today! I practically ran out the door and to the bus stop. When I got to school I walked as slowly and poised as possible, making sure everyone noticed me. I walked straight to first period and just like my dream, there he was! Sitting on my desk, and it surprised me even though I had seen it before. The rest of class went exactly according to my dream and then, before I knew it, it was the end of second period. He walked out the door just as he did in my dream and I slowly followed. As soon as I got over the threshold, I was swept off my feet and carried into the small closet I saw before. "I've been waiting for you." He said. "I noticed" I replied, because I had in fact noticed him waiting outside before he swept me up. He laughed that incredibly cute laugh, which could only be pulled off by him. He leaned in and whispered something in my ear. I didn't understand so I whispered back "what?" He repeated and I still didn't catch it. Then he explained. "It's 'you're so beautiful' in French. I didn't expect you to catch it." "Oh." I laughed and he leaned in once again just as he had done the night before. His lips softly pressed against mine and I immediately felt at ease. We just sat in the closet for what seemed like days. Talking, kissing, and just getting to know each other a lot better. When it was time to go home I asked him, "Does this mean we're going out now?" "I guess" he said and smiled. I liked him so much and just could NOT get over how I felt. I had been waiting for that moment my entire life.

I quickly went home and was about to tell my best friend and then I thought of something. I didn't want anybody to know. I wanted to keep "us" secret. I texted him that night. "Hey," I typed. "I just wanted to say…good night". In this case this was _not_ what I wanted to say to him at the time but I figured he'd get the motive. He texted back, "Good night. I love you;" I almost had a heart attack. This was what I had been waiting for! I knew that he did! I was just excited to hear it from his 'lips' in context. Then, he did something I wasn't expecting. "Truth or dare?" he said. I said 'truth' because I didn't know what he wanted to know. "Do you love me back?" he said. "I think so, I'm pretty sure I do." I replied and he seemed satisfied because he said "my turn." I asked truth or dare and he typed 'dare'. Knowing him he wanted something that was a challenge. I thought of something truthfully daring, no pun intended. "Tomorrow, run up and kiss me in front of everyone. Like in the movies." I typed. "Ok. Looking forward to it, but until then, good night." "Good night. See you tomorrow". I turned my phone off and went to sleep, hoping that he'd remember tomorrow.


End file.
